Lost and in Love
by animeotakugirl69
Summary: After the crew reunites, they party for three days. While everybody's resting, something happens and Zoro and Robin gets stuck on Night's Trap Island. They just want to find their way to the Red Line back to their comrades. But will they find love along the way?
1. Snatched Into Sea

**A/N: To tell you the truth, I never wanted to make this a rated M. But... Whatever. Here. This is my first One Piece fanfiction. Please tell me if you like it!**

The dark beauty stared at the sleeping swordsman. AS usual, he was in his odd sleeping position. Robin never understood how he was comfortable sleeping like that way; he just was. Robin just stared at his sleeping figure. His well-defined chest rose up and down at a steady pace.

Robin closed her book and walked towards Zoro with a blanket. Before she could even say his name, her back was on the grassy ground with a swords to her throat. Zoro then saw it was Robin and pulled back. He sat down next to her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." Zoro took his swords and placed it next to him. "Force of habit."

Robin could only imagine what train he has been through. "No. It's my fault." But when she looked up, she saw that he was already sleeping again. She smiled and created clone arms to cover him up with a blanket, just to be safe.

OOOOOOOOOO

Zoro woke up when the first pirate leaped on to the ship. With a quick slash, the pirate was down. He got up as dozens of pirates surrounded him. He took his kanatas and placed one in his mouth.

"Santoryu- Oni...Giri!" All the pirates ended up either on the ground or in the water. He took all the pirates and kicked them overboard. "I can't believe I woke up for this. Zoro kicked one and heard a clang. He bent down and picked up something. "An Eternal Post? Where is this this from?"

"Zoro. What's wrong?" Chopper came in rubbing his eyes. He yawned and his eyes were droopy.

Zoro got on one knee and rubbed Chopper's head. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep." Zoro smiled when he saw Chopper limp back into the room. Zoro sat back down under the giant tree. He stayed there to watch out for enemies.

After the crew reunited, they partied for three days straight. Then, they finally fell asleep. Luffy was all bloated from eating;Usopp was all hoarse from telling stories about his time on his island; Brook was leaning at a 45 degree angle when he fell asleep; Franky ran out of cola and collapsed; Nami challenged Zoro to a drinking contest and faced a crushing defeat; Sanji went out to town to get some more supplies for the kitchen. And Robin...Well, Robin popped up here and there. Surprisingly, she and Zoro were the only ones that were not fainting.

Robin was leaning on the doorway; staring at the swordsman. She took a deep breath and walked towards him. "Hey. Tired?"

Zoro opened his eye. "No." His eyes roamed her body. "Nice outfit." He closed his eye and leaned back against the tree.

Robin was taken back by his comment and blushed a bit. "t-thanks." She looked down at her clothes. She long hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She had on a black bikini-top with a dark purple flower design. She also put on a black pair of tight jeans with dark purple flats. It was comfortable and perfect for hiding. When Robin saw Zoro's clothing, her blush deepened. He was in his dark green, baggy yukata. It left his chest and beautiful abs showing.

Zoro smirked. "You like what you see?"

Robin blushed even more. "S-sorry for disturbing you." Suddenly, the ship lurched forward, causing her to fall on top of Zoro.

Just then, Sanji walked in. "Robin-chwan! Where are you?" He called out with hearts popping jumped off Zoro. "Yes, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji turned towards her. "I got some very great foods here. Are you hungry?"

Robin smiled. "No thank you."

Suddenly, a giant sea monster roared out. Sanji kicks at it, but only manages to nick it. A giant hand appears, but the monster swiftly dodged it.

Sanji growled. "Bastard's quick."

The monster turned to Zoro, who was quietly sleeping He opened his right eye and took his swords. "Santoryu-300 Pound...Cannon!"

A huge gash appeared on its head. The monster roared Water splashed everywhere as it thrashed around. It turned towards Robin and opened it's mouth. Before Sanji could get to her, Robin disappeared into the creature's mouth.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji ran towards the monster, but it leaped back into the water. "Shit." He lit a cigarette. "Hey. Zoro. Let's wake up the others." He turned around, but all he saw was a note from Zoro. "'See you at the Red Line…?!'" Sanji crumpled up the note. "Idiot Marimo…" He left to wake up the crew.

**A/N: This was my first chapter. Stay tuned for more!**


	2. The Beginning of Trouble

**A/N:Here is the second chapter. And a warning. It's ridiculously short. I don't own One Piece. 'Cause if I did, Zoro and Robin, Luffy and Nami would happen!**

Robin felt herself fall into a pool of water. She tried to kick up. "Shit." She was about to give up, before somebody pulled her up. She coughed. "Zoro."

Zoro placed her on his shoulder. "Let's get out of this water first." Zoro was able to reach a place without water and placed Robin down.

Robin crossed her legs. "Thanks." She looked around the damp cave they took refuge in.

Zoro took off his ruined yukata and was only left in his baggy black pants with his three swords. "Let's just find a way out of here." They, something fell out of his yukata. He picked it up. "Oh. Tye Eternal Post I picked up."

Robin took it from him and read the engraving on the top. 'night's Trap Forest." She turned to him. "Where did you get this?"

Zopro stopped poking the monster's inner wall. "Huh? Oh. I got it from a pirate that got on our ship...Hey. Wanna get out?"

Robin looked at him. "I would love to. But how?" Robin wished she didn't ask.

Zoro put on his bandana and a katana in his mouth. "Six-winged...Phoenix!"

Robin felt the monster roar before falling. She saw the damage that Zoro did to the monster. "Um. Zoro? Did you have to kill it?"

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. "hang on to me. We're still on the sea." When Robin finally held on to him, Zoro was able to get to a island. "Hey. Where are we?"

Robin looked at the Eternal Post."We're in Night's Trap Forest. We have to pass their forest before we can get back to the crew."

Zoro smirked. "Perfect."

**A/N: *sigh* So short. Sorry. The next chapter is back-to-back uploaded, so you can read both of them. Thx 4 everything!**


	3. Refuge in a Small Cave Together

**A/N: This chapter is to make up for the short chapter before. Enjoy!**

They walked for hours before Robin called for a rest. All they could see around them was a dense forest. Animals and bugs were near every tree. Suddenly, they heard the sound of rushing water.

Zoro looked up. "Water." He stared at Robin. "Hey…"

Robin looked at him. "Is there something wrong?" Zoro grabbed her hand. Blood was coming out of a wound on her wrist.

Zoro tisked. "Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?"

"I-..." Robin stopped. Why didn't she tell him?

Zoro led her to the stream. He took off his black bandana and washed it in the water. He then washed Robin's wound and wrapped his bandana tightly around it. Not exactly the best thing to do, but it was their only option now.

Zoro finished tying the knot and gently let go of her hand. "We better get back to the crew to have Chopped take a look at that wound."

Robin held the wrapped hand to her chest. "Alright."

The duo set out for another long walk. This time, Zoro kept on looking back at Robin. They were able to reach a small cave before the sun had set. The entrance was piled so high with rocks that at first, it didn't appear to be a cave. After some difficulty, Robin and Zoro was able to slip into the cave. Zoro started a fire and told her to sit tight.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

Zoro put a sword over his shoulder. "To get some food. You want fish or a bear?" he smirked.

Robin raised a hand. "Fish."

Zoro nodded and slipped out of the cave. After a few minutes, Zoro came back with a dozen of 6 inch fish. Her also carried pointed sticks. The two quietly worked on the fish and placed it near the fire. They were familiar with doing this. Robin has been on the run since she was wanted by the Marines when she was only 8. Zoro was once a pirate hunter. So he always camped out when he had a hard mission.

"...Thank you…" Robin said.

Zoro looked at her and smirked. "What are you talking about? We're comrade." Robin felt herself blush.

"Should we go to sleep?" Robin asked. 'What's wrong with me? Why is my heart pounding so fast…?'

Zoro nodded. "You sleep. I'll keep a watch out of things."

"No. You sleep. It's fine…" Robin argued, but Zoro just shook his head.

"Just go to sleep. I slept a ton already." Zoro leaned back against the cave wall. "I'll wake you up later."

Robin just nodded and leaned back against the cave wall as well. "Wake me up when it's time to switch."

Robin laid in silence for a while. But for some reason, she felt safe around him. She soon dozed off into a deep sleep. Zoro looked at her face. Robin never slept in front of others; unlike Zoro and Luffy, so Zoro was surprised by the peaceful look on her face.

Zoro growled. "Why are you torturing me?" He sighed and leaned back.

OOOOOOOOOO

When Robin woke up, there were berries, nuts, and fish around. zoro was grilling the fish on the fire with some berries and nuts drying on a leaf.

Robin stood up and walked towards Zoro, who was packing some things. "Where did you get these packs?"

Zoro looked at her. "Some pirates I defeated." He smirked. "Spoils of war, I guess." He held up a towel, a pair of clean clothes, and a bar of soap. "Wanna bathe?"

"Sure." Robin took the tree objects and realized something. "You didn't wake me up."

Zoro didn't look at her. "You looked tired." He closed the pack. "I'm gonna take a bath, too." He smirked when he saw the scarlet blush on her face. "Should I join you?"

Robin composed herself quickly. "Do you want to?" Robin prayed that he didn't answer that.

Zoro smirked. "No thanks. I'll take the lower stream. You can take the upper stream."

Robin nodded. "Okay." She saw that Zoro didn't have any clothes with him. "You don't have any clothes?"

"I don't need. I'll wear my own pants. It's easier to move in." Zoro slipped out of the cave. "You better hurry up."

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the one before. And I'm going to warn you, there will be a lemon in the 5th chapter. So. If you're here for that, please wait 2 more chapters. Dōmo arigatōgo.**


	4. The Town of Couples

**A/N: Yeah...So I haven't been posting for like about a week...But here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Robin splashed her face with the cool stream water. She was at the shallow side, so the water didn't weaken her as much as sea water would. But she was unable to use her Hana Hana powers.

Robin sighed. "This is nice…" Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and Robin's underclothes blew into the water. "Shit!"

Robin chased after it through the stream; forgetting where Zoro was. While chasing it, she sound the shadow of a man. She realized it was Zoro. Her eyes widened as her eyes roamed the tanned chest. The perfect, strong arms. The beautiful scars of his practices and fights.

Zoro smirked. "Hey. You looking for something?" He held up her underwear and bikini top.

Robin walked towards him and took her underwear back. "T-thanks." She was about to turn, before her foot was caught on a rock and fell back on Zoro.

Zoro stuck out her arm and caught her. His mouth was very close to her ear. "Are you alright?"

Robin's face was now extremely red. She was naked and was so close to his naked body. Why did she feel so drawn to him? "Y-yeah…"

Zoro smirked and put his lips very close to her cheek. "Can you get up yourself?"

Robin snapped out of her trance. "I'm sorry." She sat down on a rock to spread out her underwear. She stared at Zoro who was drying off and slipped on his pants. "H-how are you not embarrassed by this?"

Zoro turned towards her naked body. "You have no idea…" He turned the other way and started to walk. "I'm going for a walk." Robin just nodded.

Zoro started to grumble at himself. "What's wrong with her?" He pushed a branch out of the way. "I'm a frickin' guy!" He took a seat on a rock. He scratched his head furiously. "Why is my heart pounding so fast by being with her? Ahhhhh!" He stopped and closed his eye. "I can't like her...right?"

OOOOOOOOOO

When Zoro came back into the cave, he saw Robin tending the fire. They avoided each other gaze and quickly went to their own pack.

"We should get going…" Zoro nodded in agreement and stood up.

The two walked for hours. They exchanged remarks about different swords and katanas. Robin smiled. At least she was able to make him speak.

"So the kat-" Zoro stopped and looked up. "A town?"

Robin read the sign. "Forever Heart? What is this place?"

Zoro looked at the smaller signs. "Couples only, huh?"

Robin turned a bit pink. "Let's find another way."

Zoro grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. "Let's go...beautiful." He smirked.

"H-hey…!" Robin reluctantly followed him.

The two walked around the town, until a group of people came over. The first man spoke. "Oh. Hey. Nice beauty over here." He raised her chin with one hand. "Why don't you be mine?"

Robin turned her head away. She gripped Zoro's tanned arm "I'm kinda on a date." She and Zoro walked on.

Zoro glared at her. But then sighed. "Couldn't you say something...I don't know...different?"

Suddenly, a boy and a girl walked up to Zoro. "Hey. Zoro-kun."

Zoro looked at them. "Oh. Juan? What are you doing here?"

The boy named Juan smirked. "You don't know what this place is?"

Zoro shrugged. "Nope. We sorta got shipwrecked." Zoro turned to Robin. "This is a fellow swordsman, Juan."

Robin bowed her head a bit. "Nice to meet you. I'm Nico Robin." Her eyes went to the girl.

The girl smiled. "Hi. My name is Rene. Nice to meet you too!"

Robin noticed that her face was red. "hey. ARe you okay? Your face is red."

The girl smiled. "we were just marked." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a black insignia on her shoulder.

Juan pulled up his own sleeve. Another mark was also on his shoulder. "If you have a insigma like this somewhere on your body, nobody here would hit on you."

Zoro's eyes widened. "Cool. A chick repeller. Where?"

"N-no. It's not exactly that…" Juan said softly.

Zoro sighed. "We've been here for about three hours. And I can't have boys and girls hoarding around us anymore."

Robin nodded and smiled. "How hard can it be?"

After some persuasion, they finally told them. They walked to a fancy looking shop. When they walked in, there was a very sweet smell in the air. Behind the counter was a beautiful lady in a long, red kimono smoking a pipe.\

"Are you here to be marked?" the lady asked. They both nodded. "Hmmm…" She went to the back for a while and came back out with two cups. She gave one to each of them. "Drink."

Zoro took the drink. "What is this?"

The lady smiled." Just a test." Both of them shrugged and emptied the cup. "How do you feel?"

Zoro's face had a bead of sweat forming. "It's...it's hot in here…"

Robin suddenly fell to her knees. Her breathing was hard and her face was red. "Hot…"

The lady smiled. "Perfect. My name is Madam Heart. I'll lead you through marking each other. Oh. The effect of the liquid would subside soon." She smiled at them. "What are your names?"

"I'm Zoro." Zoro's face was back to its normal color.

"Hi. I'm Robin." Robin was able to get back to her feet.

She waved to the two. "Come here." She led them to a bath. "Take off your clothes and take a nice bath."

"HUH?!" The two stared at her with bulging eyes.

The women just blew her pipe. "You're willing to be marked, right?" The two nodded. "So just take a bath right now. I'll call the two of you to get out later."

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. "Okay" He started to undo the string that held his pants up. When he took off his underwear, he sank down into the large tub. "Just come on in." He smirked. 'Would it be wrong for me to see her naked again?'

Robin sighed and began to strip of the stolen clothes. "I'm coming in." Robin sighed as she slipped into the tub. Her srm accidentally grazed Zoro's hair. She stopped.

Zoro looked at her. 'What's wrong?"

"Soft…" she said softly.

"Huh?" Zoro tilted his head in confusion.

She turned to him. "C-can I feel your hair?"

Zoro stared at her. "Um? Go ahead?"

Robin carefully placed her hand on his head. She moved her hand back and forth and smiled. "Why is your hair so soft?" Robin rubbed her hands into his shockingly soft hair.

Zoro took his hands and treated her long hair between his own fingers. 'Your hair in not that bad either."

Robin smiled and leaned closer to him. "Thanks."

They stayed like this for a while. Zoro was gently stroking her hair while Robin just laid quietly in his arms. They were stuck in a trance-like state.

Madam Heart knocked on the door. "You can come out now."

As if a bubble just popped, they jumped off each other. "S-sorry." Zoro stuttered. "I'm sorry. I don't know what made me do that." He covered his bright red face with his right hand.

"It...it's alright." Robin's face was red to her ears.

Madam Heart opened the door. "Move your blushing asses. Now."

Zoro and Robin climbed out of the tub and wrapped themselves in the fluffy towel that Madan Heart handed them. They quietly followed her to a large room with a king-sized bed. She told them to sit on the bed. She went to a case and took out two shot needles. She took out two small bottles with either dark green or dark purple liquid. She placed on liquide in one needle and the other in the other needle.

"Give me your arm." Madam Heart took Robin's arm. "Don't worry. This is need for the marking." Madam Heart inserted the green liquid into her. She took the other needle with the purple liquid and inserted it into Zoro.

Robin turned to Zoro and felt her body go hot. She felt a sudden need for him. "Z-Zoro…"

Zoro went to her side. "Oi. Robin. Are-" His face flushed. The sight of her panting body made him excited. An urge pulled at him. He ignored it and glared at Madam Heart. "What did you just give us?"

**A/N: We all know where this is going...*sigh* Yes. It is a lemon in the next chapter...And I said before. It was never my plan to make in a rated M and adding a lemon. But things just built up to it. So please no flames when it turns out to be crap. I mean come ON! It's like my second lemon. Cut me some slack here...**


	5. Because I Was Lost and in Love With You

**A/N: Okay. Here is what I've been dreading most...but...here is the lemon chapter. And this will be the final chapter of the fanfic Lost and in Love. This is very long too. Please tell me if you guys would like a sequel. Enjoy the last chapter of Lost and in Love!**

**P.S. To my dear friend _Kira Michaelis._ Sigh...  
><strong>

Madam heart smiled. "I've eaten the Doki Doki no Mi. If I have the DNA of somebody, I can insert it into another person. Once I do that, the person's feeling for the DNA of that person will show."

Robin's eyes widened. "No way…"

Madam Heart placed her hands on her hips. "But I don't lie. The mark will be there. Permanently. And not a wound or scar can appear on or near it." She looked at her watch. "I have to say. I am impressed. You two are holding up . Wow." She opened the door. "Now let's see how long you two can keep those straight faces." She smirked and closed the door.

The two sat in silence. The only thing heard was the soft pants from Robin. Zoro mentally cursed at his personal feelings. He let them get in the way and got them into this awkward position. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Robin .

"W-what are you doing?" Zoro exclaimed when he saw Robin on top of him.

Robin was panting hard. "P-please…" She hugged him. "I-I can't…"

Zoro lowered his head onto her shoulder and whispered, "If you say that, I won't be able to hold back."

Robin let go of him. He mouth an inch away from his. "That's fine…" She closed the gap.

**A/N: For those who are not older that 16, please stop here. This is a lemon scene. (very crappy one) Please scroll to the next notice to continue. Cough Cough. ****_Kira Michaelis_****...**

_**WARNING! LEMON!WARNING! LEMON!WARNING! LEMON!WARNING! LEMON!WARNING! LEMON!WARNING! LEMON!WARNING! LEMON!WARNING! LEMON!WARNING! LEMON!WARNING! LEMON!**_

Their tongues dance in each other's mouth. They craved for each other's taste. Zoro's hand went from her shoulders to her hips. Her towel forgotten. They broke the kiss. Robin was panting hard. Zoro pulled her into his arms. He nibbled at the base of her jaw.

"A-ahh...Zoro…" She tilted her head to give him better access. "M-more…"

Zoro smirked and stopped. He tilted her chin up. "Say my name again."

"M-more...Zoro…" She kissed him. "Please Zoro...Give me more…"

Zoro went back to lightly biting her neck. "You sound cute when you ask for something…" He sucked on a patch of skin on her neck.

She gripped his soft hair. "Ahhh!" When he stopped, she saw that he was smirking.

He leaned closer to her. "You know. That's gonna leave one hell of a mark." He smirked at her panting figure.

"Seis fleur." Six hands appeared and pushed Zoor towards she was the one smirking. "It's no fun to let you do all the work...now is it?"

She layed on top of him She ran a finger down his hard muscles. Soon, the finger was replaced with a hot and wet tongue. Robin smiled victoriously as she heard him moan.

"R-Robin...You Devil…" Zoro groaned.

Robin went lower and grabbed his long member. "I get that a lot." And without a warning, she placed her mouth over it.

Zoro moaned. "Ahhh...Shit!" Zoro felt everything. His throbbing member hitting the back of her throat. The perfect white teeth lightly grazing it . The vibration as she moaned from time to time. "R-Robin. I-I'm gonna cum…" Robin didn't stop; she went faster. As if to dare him. When it came, Robin swallowed all of it.

"So much…" Robin licked her lips and smirked. But the smirk didn't last long. "Ahhh...Zoro…"

Zoro smirked. "What? Don't you like it?" He moved the finger he put inside her soaking pussy.

Robin moaned. "Mmm...I love it." She fell back from the pleasure.

Zoro added another finger and pumped them up and down. He put his mouth next to her ear. "I'm gonna make you scream my name…" He went lower and licked the base of her breasts.

"...Zoro...Ahh...Zoro!" Robin's entire body shook as an orgasm hit her.

Zoro sucked on her left breast. "Already? That was quick?"

Robin pushed his head closer. "Harder...More…"

Zoro did as she said. He sucked it it much harder. When he finally stopped and looked at her, he smirked. On her skin was a thin layer of sweat. The place between her thighs was dripping. Love bites covered her neck and breasts.. Her face was red and she was panting hard. He hands were threaded through her hair.

"I-in me…" She panted harder and moved her hands. "Please. Put it in me…"

Zoro pulled her in a tight hug. "Are you sure?"

Robin inhaled the strong scent of steel. "I need you…" She pulled him closer. "Inside me...now."

Zoro gently placed her on the ground. He looked at her for permission. When he received a nod, he plunged deep into her. He gasped. He was no virgin, but he never felt so passionate about sex before. Robin moaned loudly.

"Zoro…" Robin whispered.

Zoro pulled out. "Let me hear you scream my name…" He roughly slammed it in.

"ZORO!" Robin moaned from the pleasure.

They continues in that rough and fast pace. Zoro only stopped to placed Robin on the wall. He thrusted further and further inside her. Robin screamed his name over and over again. Her beautiful voice rang through his ears.

"Z-Zoro. I-I'm cumming…" Robin grumbles.

"Me too." Zoro pushed harder. "Together…"

The two exploded in a burst of pleasure. Zoro pulled out of her and caught her as she almost fell. Her legs paralyzed at the moment. He carried her to the bed.

**A/N: For those good boys and girls that skipped the lemon cause they're underage, you can continue from here. Thanks.**

Zoro moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Sorry if I was too rough." He kissed her gently and placed his forehead on hers. "You just felt too good."

Robin smiled and placed her arms around his neck. "I loved it." She smiled as the gentle kiss continued. When the kiss ended, she laughed slightly. "Fufufu~ Now there's a change in passion."

Zoro blushed a bit "Shut up."

Robin laughed but then gasped. "Zoro. What is that?"

She pointed to a mark that was starting to form on his skin. It was black, but a strangely represented a razor flower with ancient text on the edge of the petals.

Zoro looked at the same lower left side of her stomach "You're getting one too."

She looked at it. "You're right." When it was complete, she gasped. It was the three sword style, Santoryu.

Zoro smirked. "I guess this means you're mine."

Robin smiled back. "But it also means you're mine."

OOOOOOOOOO

When they finished taking a bath, Madam Heart allowed them to pick out a pair of clothes. When they asked her how much they had to pay, she refused to take any. She said the sight of beautiful love-making was enough. So the new couple said their goodbyes and was on their merry way. And it was true; on their whole journey, nobody touched them.

"They should be here." Zoro told Robin.

Robin nodded and reluctantly let go of his hand. "Yeah."

As if on cue, the Thousand Sunny was racing towards the. "ZORO! ROBIN! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Zoro face palmed. "That idiot, Luffy."

Robin just laughed. "Fufufufufu~"

"Oi. We're here." Zoro called out. The Sunny stopped to let Zoro and Robin on.

Their crew members surrounded them. Luffy was the first to talk. "Oi. Zoro."Zoro turned to their captain. "What?"

Luffy put his hands on his hips. "Why'd you go have fun without me?" He received a punch on the head from Sanji, Zoro, and Nami. "What?"

"LUFFY! YOU IDIOT!"

Robin smiled at the fighting crew members. "Now, now. No need to fight."

Chopper trotted to her. He took her hand. "Robin. You got hurt."

Robin looked at her wrist. "Oh. I completely forgot about it." She realized that Zoro's bandana wasn't there anymore/ She was a bit disappointed. She called out to Zoro. "Hey. Zoro."

Zoro held Luffy and Sanji down by their head. "What?"

"Your bandana," She pointed to her wrist. "It's gone."

Zoro shrugged. "It's fine. I have more."

Chopper then gasped. "This was a Forest Fire flower bite!"

Robin tilted her head. "Oh really?"

Chopper rummaged through his bag. "You have to wash it in pure stream water. After that, it must be wrapped in an air-tight material."

Robin stopped Chopper. "Then it's fine. When I got this, Zoro washed the wound in a stream and used his bandana to wrap it."

Chopper looked at the wound more closely. "Yes. The poison is gone." He looked at Zoro." And Zoro's bandana should have been more than enough." He took out some ointment and placed some on the healing wound. "Just in case."

When night fell, Robin and Zoro was told that the giant sea monster was dead and cooked up by Sanji. The crew went back to their noisy games. Robin had to say that she missed the crazy crew, But she also missed her time alone with Zoro.

Name sat next to Robin. "I wanted to ask you this before, but where did you get that tattoo?" She pointed to the black mark on her left side.

Chopper thought for a while. "Oh yeah! Zoro had a mark there too." He pulled up Zoro's shirt. "See. Right there."

Sanji was fuming. "Hey. You marimo. What did you do to my lovely Robin-chan?"

Zoro took out his sword and blocked his kick. "You Idiot-Chef! How should I know how she got that tattoo?" Zoro slashed at him and stood back up. "I don't get you." He walked out of the room.

"Oi. Zoro! Where are you going?" Luffy called out.

"To train." Zoro disappeared into his training room.

Sanji let it go; fining it was just a coincident. But Nami couldn't. The fact that it was in the same place and that kind of mark couldn't be a coincident. She brought Robin into their room.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

Nami looked her in the eye. "Tell me the truth."

"H-huh?" Robin got a bit nervous. "What are you talking about?"

Nami sighed and sat next to her. "Just tell me what happened." She leaned down on her knees. "I know something happened to you when you guys were alone."

Robin looked at the orange-haired girl and laughed. "Fine. I'll tell you."

Robin started from when Zoro jumped into the monster with her. She told Nami of how Zoro kept helping her. And she told her of the time in the stream and how she saw his naked. Robin also brought up the fact that Zoro's hair is really soft. Nami laughed at that. After some hesitation, she told Nami of the marking.

When she was done, she was blushing a bit. "T-that's that story."

Nami was grinning. "Congrats!" She stood up. "And don't you think it's about time?" She took Robin and dragged her to the crow's nest; where Zoro was keeping night watch.

When they opened the door, a knife flew next to Nami's face. It impaled the wall. Nami sank down to her knees. Zoro looked back.

"Nami. Robin. What are you doing here?" Zoro went to grab the knife.

Nami grabbed Zoro by his collar. "You idiot! Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"N-no. I put a sign on the door."

Nami shook him hard. "Why are you throwing knives anyway?"

Robin placed a hand on Nami's shoulder. "Now, now. Calm down."

Nami let go of Zorro. "I know what happened."

Zoro stared at her. Her turned to Robin. "Y-you told her?"

Robin nodded. "Yes."

Zoro sat down. "Well. just don't tell." He grinned when Robin sat next to him,. He looked up at Nami. "How's it going with you and Luffy?"

Nami frowned and crossed her arms. "He's so dense!" She sat down as well. "It's just not fair. He just doesn't get anything…"

Zoro smirked. "Well. Maybe he likes you back?"

Nami stood up. "That's impossible…" She stared at the pure white moon. "That idiot of a captain doesn't even know love." She smiled and opened the door. "I'll leave the Deil and the Devil's Child alone." She winked. "I'll make sure those boys stay out of here." With that, she closed the door.

The two sat in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. They were always like that, but this time, it was different. They were in love.

"When did you start liking me?" Robin suddenly asked.

Zoro scratched the back of his head; deciding whether or not to answer that. He sighed. "I guess when you first joined the crew."

"Then?" Robin was shocked.

He held her close. "When you first joined our crew, I respected you for that kind of courage you showed. And the longer you stayed, the more I was mesmerized by you." He kissed the top of her head. "And before I knew it, all I wanted was to keep you safe."

Robin smiled "For me, it was when you saved me from Enel in Skypiea." She smiled and leaned onto his chest; breathing in his steel scent. "I felt safe in those arms. And I will always be, right?"

They shared a soft kiss and stared into the sky. In the distance, the could still see the shadow of Night Trap Forest. The both smiled at the sight of it. Because it was there. It was because they were there that they were together now. Because they were lost and in love...

**A/N: AHHHH! Finally! I'm done! My first COMPLETE fanfiction! Thanks for all my readers who liked my story. Please let me know if you would like a sequel to this story. And if you are a LuffyxNami fan, start reading my other fanfic, Can an Idiot Love. It takes place in the same time, just at a different point of view. Thank you all SO much! Domo arigoto, mina-san!**


End file.
